Bacterial infections are becoming increasingly deadly as many strains that cause diseases are developing resistance to the array of antibiotics used to control them. Staphylococcus aureus, for example, is a common cause of hospital-acquired infections resulting in various diseases or conditions raging from skin infections and food poisoning to life-threatening nosocomial infections. Increasing resistance of S. aureus isolates to glycopeptide antibiotics, most prominently vancomycin, is a major concern in today's intensive care units. Therefore, an alternative strategy to combat bacterial infections is urgently needed.